


The Rest is Silence

by hollydermovoi



Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: Gen, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude's POV for Flesh Failures/ Let the Sunshine in and Hippie Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest is Silence

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing, and i make no money. this is just my tribute to the awesome play HAIR and the sad death of Claude. i hope y'all like it and contact me with feed back and requests please. listen to let the sunshine in/flesh failures as you read, and you'll get it. all chartacter traights are based on the production i was in and may vary per production

I'm a human being, number 153069-J, Claude Hooper Bukowski, and I'm invisible.

That's why I joined the draft, why I cut my hair, why I left my tribe, left my Sheila, my Berger, my Woof, but that's okay, I'm invisible, and I can perform miracles. That's the only thing I want to do on this dirt.

_Ain't got no..._

Snow. it was finally snowing. Fuck.

_Ain't got no..._

He and Berger were going to run away together, go to Mexico,escape the draft.

_Ain't got no..._

He could see them, Marjorie, in love with Woof, Woof in love with Mick Jagger, Susannah's Tarot cards, Sheila, and his baby, Jeanie yes _shudder_ , Paul and his mashuganah things, Christie and Frank Mills, Dionne and Hud, Steve and Linda, Leota, Hiram, Mary, Ronnie,all the tribe.

_Ain't got no..._

**BAM!**

_Ain't got no..._

**Bam!**

_Ain't got no..._

**Bam!**

_Ain't got no..._

**_Bam!_ **

**_Ain't got no..._ **

The next thing he knew, he was back in New York, and it was snowing. A blizzard, to be exact. And everyone looked worried. Especially Berger, who was crying and Sheila, who looked broken. He heard them calling for him. But he was right there! Couldn't they see him? After frantically trying to get their attention, he realized something horrible. Nobody could see him. He couldn't touch anyone and everyone was breaking down and crying.

He believed in God. And he believed that God, believed in Claude, which was he.

Manchester England. England....

_Eyes, look your last._

Across The Atlantic Sea

_Arms, take your last embrace._

And  I'm a genius genius

_And lips, oh you the doors, of breath._

and i believe that god

_Seal with a righteous kiss._

believes in Claude!

_Seal with a righteous kiss._

That's me

_The rest is Silence..._

THAT'S ME!!

_The rest is Silence..._

**It wasn't another trip.** He realized. **I went to war...I died! Oh how I loved my hippie life!** he though forlornly as the tribe faded, replaced by beautiful, white, holy snow. **What a far out trip...** he thought dimly. He knew he'd see them again. Especially if they got sucked in the way he did.

_The rest is Silence._


End file.
